The New and Improved
by aero1234541
Summary: Mai, an ex-worker for the Shibuya Psychic Research Center, was having a not so normal day. This lead to getting attacked and being found by the one and only Narcissist. Found? Find out more in my Story; The New and Improved! Rated T cause of language and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Two Years. Two Years since that danm Narcissist left. Since then, I've changed a lot. I'm now a mature 18-year-old who is now good looking if I do say so myself. My hair grew down a little past mid back. Its still brown, but it now starts to curl halfway down. I also have all the "curves in the right place" as what Yasu said last time he saw me. Also, since Naru left, I have graduated both high school and I'm almost done with college! I'm not as dumb as I use to be.

Oh Crap, I'm gonna be late! I ran out of my dorm wearing a white sweater and black mini skirt with knee high socks and combat boots. I had my black over the shoulder purse and my red scarf and red belt to make me look even better. My hair was left down and got a little messy as I ran towards the front of the school where the bus would be waiting. Yup, were going to the Art Museum in downtown Tokyo! I ran onto the bus and sat down half way back. Getting comfy, I grabbed my phone and earphones and I began to listen to music. As the bus pulled away, I fell asleep.

~Dream World~  
"Mai… Mai… Mai!" Someone yelled to me. I instantly shot up and came face to face with the man of my dreams.. literally. "Gene?! Wh-Ho-Why?!" I said. I couldn't comprehend why he was here. "What, is my little Mai not happy to see me? Im hurt." He said with a frowny face while making his hands into a heart shape. I laughed and said "Gene, you never change, do you. But really, why are you here?" I said. He began to say something but a screeching noise took me away from my Dream.

~Real World~  
"1.. 2.. 3.. BREATH GOD DAMMIT" I heard someone yell. I jumped up, gasping for air. I saw a lot of people looking at me. "Wh-Whats going on?" I asked in a small voice. "Oh thank god Mai! We thought we lost you!" I looked at Hikaru, the hottest boy since Naru, who was leaning over me in a not-so-publicly-acceptable way. I instantly blushed and looked away from my best friends piercing green eyes. Hikaru had brown hair and a muscular body, every girls dream. He was taller than my by a few inches, or a lot of inches..

"Umm, what's going on?" I asked again. "Mai! You weren't breathing! We pulled into the museum and when I went to wake you up, your lips were blue and you were cold! I checked your pulse, and you had none!" He exclaimed. "W-Well im fine now, aren't I?" I said in fake happiness, when in reality, I was scared. "Well I guess so, but take it easy, okay?" He said back and smiled at me. "Okay! Lets go do this!" I yelled while jumping up. We went to fist pound when I got light headed and fell towards the ground, luckily being caught by Hikaru. In the back of the bus, a kid said "U-Um, sh-shouldn't we g-get her to a-a Hospital either way?" but no one paid attention.

We got off of the bus and went to talk towards the entrance, when I spotted a black van. Every time I see one, all I can think of is my days at SPR, and how we all lost contact after he left. I still see Yasu a lot, and we are best friends. Me, Hikaru and Yasu all spend the night at my house a lot and do stuff regular people do, like play video games, eat food and just hang out. We never speak about our days in SPR. I kept walking towards the entrance, being careful not to loose the group. We walked up the large stairs and went inside to be met with a large, open room with while pillars coming down. Every pillar had a piece of artwork on it. It was amazing! The guide came up to us and started talking to out teacher.

She told us we could use the bathrooms and I gladly accepted. I walked in and did my business. But when I went to wash my hand, the temperatures dropped to the point were I could see my breath. No.. I don't do this kind of stuff anymore! I went to walk out when I felt something grab my waist and throw me into the mirror. It shattered everywhere, with pieces going into me. I let out a scream and fell to the ground. I felt claws scratch me everywhere, but mostly focused on my side. I clutched my now bleeding side and listened to some people run into the room. On person in particular came in and kneeled down next to me.

"Ayako, get the Med kit!" He yelled and looked at me. I smirked and said, "Damn, the narcissist is back." That earned him to stare at me wide eyed. I felt my consciousness fade and all I heard was "Mai.." Before it was all gone.

Before Hand – Naru's P.O.V :  
Out case this time was at the Old Art Museum in downtown Tokyo. Paintings are getting ruined and the night watcher is getting hurt. We set up our base and I went down with Lin and Ms. Hara to meet the Guide. Currently, she was talking to a teacher with a bunch of College students. When she was free, I walked up to her and introduced my two assistants; Ms. Hara and Lin. We just began talking when we all heard a shattering noise and a scream emit from the girls bathroom.

I ran in and saw a girl lying on the ground, surrounded by her own blood. I went to help and I yelled to Ayako, "Ayako, get the Med kit!" The girl looked up at me and smirked. She said, "Damn, the narcissist is back." It all clicked. "Mai.." I said, but she passed out. Off in the distance, I heard someone yelling "Mai! Mai!" Before a tall brown haired kid ran in and ran to her side. "What happened to her!" He exclaimed. I paid no mind to him, as Ayako ran in and went to Mai's side. "Ayako, take care of Mai while I talk to these people." I said as she stopped in shock. "Wait.. Mai?" She said as she looked down at the girl with tears in her eyes. As she began to bandage her up, I took the green-eyed guy out of there to have a talk.

"Who are you to Mai." I said in a monotone voice. The kid looked up at me and said "Im her best friend, the question is, who are YOU to her." He said as he gave a look that could match mine. He finally said, "My name is Kyosuke Hikaru, I go to Tokyo's top performing school, Tokyo Performing Arts Academy. Mai and I go there for singing, but she refuses to publish her music, unlike me. Now tell me, Mr. Davis, why do you care? She doesnt want anything to do with you anymore." he said with a smirk. "I never mentioned my name." I said. He looked to me and said, "I didn't need you to, I have my ways Oliver. Do you really think I wouldn't look into her?" And with that, he walked towards the infirmary were Mai was. "Lin," I said to my assistant, "Look up a Kyosuke Hikaru." And with that, I went on to check up on Mai.

**A/N HEY GUYS! You said I should try out this story, so I did! The names of the made up peoples are my own names. And Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.  
If I did, I wouldn't be writing my ideas here, cause I'd be busy writing my ideas wherever they go to write Ghost Hunt.  
And about the kid in the back of the bus, i just thought i would throw that in there, cause in any other scenario in real life, the person would go to the hospital either way, but we wouldnt want to ruin the fun now would we? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mai's P.O.V

I woke up to hear the voices I had come to miss. Not daring to open my eyes up yet, listened to what they were talking about."Guys, this is Mai were walking about! She will love to see us and come back with us!" Said the ever dumb Monk.

"I don't know, if she stayed hidden till now, why should we assume she wants to see us?" Said an all mighty Ayako. Shouldn't they go make out in a corner like normal couples do? They kept bickering about what I would think.

"Why don't you just let her decide for herself then?" I said with a smile, making them all jump and look at me. "Mai!" Most of them yelled. (Ayako, Monk, John, and Yasu.) They were too loud for someone who just woke up. "Guyyys to loud!" I yelled while holding my head just at the same level did. They all came up and hugged me to the point I thought I was going to pass out again. "Wait.. where's Hikaru? He's gonna kill me! Wait, where am I?" I asked. The others just looked at me and smirked. "What are you guys doing.." said with a little more venom then I wanted. They all looked at me. "Well either way, I want to go back to the Art Gallery. It was nice to see you all, but I must depart." I said as I got up. I felt pain shoot up through me, but I just didn't want this kind of life anymore.

"Guys, can I talk to Mai, alone? Piped up Masako. They all looked at her, but none the less, they agreed. We walked into the hallway, right near the stairwell, and I said "So Masako, what did you-" Smack *

The smacking noise echoed through the hallway, and I could only stare at her, shocked. "You little bitch! I almost had Oliver since you left. But now that you're here, my plans could be ruined!" She yelled. "Masako, don't worry, I don't have any more feelings left for that bastard. So if you are done, then-" * Smack *

She slapped me again. That Bitch! I instantly punched her in the stomach, not taking her stupidity anymore. Masako snapped too. She began trying to hit me, but unlike her, I wasn't very lady like. She tried to hit me, but I dodged her every move. Unfortunately, between one of my dodges, she pushed me down the stairs. As I hit each of the cold, hard steps, I felt the pain multiply. Masako ran away as soon as she pushed me. But I heard footsteps approaching. "Mai!" yelled none other than Hikaru. He looked shocked as he stared down at my life-less body. "Hikaru.." I muttered out. He picked me up, and carried me to a random room that happened to be a supply closet. He began using his healing powers. I felt instant relief wash over me.

"Thanks Hikaru, but, why didn't you come see me though? You left me with the lunatics!" I said. He laughed and said, "Mai, that Oliver guy wouldn't let me within a 50 mile radius of you."

"Okay, but lets not go near them, okay? I don't wanna do any of that stuff again. I said and he silently agreed. We began walking and Hikaru said "Mai, what happened? I mean, your not a clumsy person. How did you fall down the stairs?" He said. "Its not called falling if you get help.." I mumbled under my breath, but he heard it. "Who pushed you Mai!" He said with eyes full of rage. "Hikaru, I don't like to see you like this. You get mad and all hell brakes loose." I said. "Mai. Who did it." He said with so much coldness that I swear the room just dropped 10 degrees. "Masako.." I said. I could keep it to myself. Hikaru looked shocked for a moment, and said "Mai, stay close, there's something here." Oh, so the ghost made it drop ten degrees, not Hikari…

**A/N Hey guys. Im sorry for the late update and crappy writing, but i already had this written and alot has happened during the last week.. You can ask if you want and i'll respond but if i could just get a message out there? Okay, if anyone is going through a rough time, please dont resort to anything extreme. As much as you think it wont effect anyone, it effects everyone.**** If you need someone to talk to, i would be happy to help. Now, when im back to my self again, I'll update both this story, Dirty Orphan, and I'll get back to my story collaberation with 14AmyChan, okay?**

Signing off,  
~Katie


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, just thought I'd let you know that in this story, Mai is going to act like.. Kind of OOC. Or really out of character.. But that's the fun of it I guess. Oh yeah! For this story, you'll be in good shape if you know the Greek Gods! And if you don't? Well.. You'll get an A in Greek History by the time I'm done with you ;)

Chapter 3: Mai's P.O.V

"So Mai, now that we are all here, would you mind telling us what happened?" Mr. Davis said. "Yeah.. So it started of when.."

**oOoOoOInto the PastOoOoOo**

"Mai, stay close, there's something here." Oh, so the ghost made it drop ten degrees, not Hikaru.. "Hikaru, I said I wasn't going to do this anymore though." Mai said in a slightly nervous tone. "Mai its okay, I'll make sure you don't have to do anything." Hikaru said in a confident tone.

The two were on the hallway, back to back. Circling them was none other than a ghost man in his late 30's with messy black hair and dull brown eyes. He was wearing paint-covered clothes and had a bruise around his neck, showing that he had died from a noose. "Well well well, looks like I have a new inspiration to draw. Now, if you would so kindly come with me and let me get a look at you.." He said, directed to Mai with a smile filled with want and insanity. Hikaru immediately ran at the man with a ball of PK in his hand. Before Hikaru could hit him though, the Art Man's eyes turned red and he dodged the ball last second. "Oh, lovely! This is just.. Picture perfect." Said the insane artist. Hikaru lunged for him again, but the man was too quick. Hikaru's eyes turned an eerie shade of red, resembling that of blood.

"Well, Ladies and Gentleman, seems we have a twist of events? Seems the hero has come from the same side as me." The Artist said, referring to those of evil decent. "Now, lets take a look at what I can do?" He said as he grabbed a bucket of paint. "Heh, paint? That won't do much." Hikaru said with a snicker. Mai, using her remote viewing, instantly knew this meant trouble. "Hikaru! Don't let it touch you!" She yelled, but it was two late. The artist had already grabbed the paintbrush, and painted the word 'Pain' on his back. "HIKARU!" Mai yelled as she ran over to him. He was down on the ground in pain. Mai new that wasn't really paint, but a similar substance used to write curses, consisting of demons blood. "Do you like it?" The man said,

"I made it myself with my own blood and everything~" He said; now smirking. "Now then, if you would just come with me young lady.." He said as he walked over to her. "No! I won't go with you!" Mai said as she began to back away. "Not following my rules? I'll show you who runs the show here, you little bitch." He said as he went to lunge at me, but instead ripped my locket off, making me smirk. You see, my powers grew when SPR left me. Gaining a few 'acquaintances' along the way, I'm now able to keep them sealed as long as my necklace is on, but when its not..

Mai's face of terror was now replaced with a smile that showed only evil intentions. Instantly, she had a bolt of lightning in her hand, and was moving at a quick pace, back and forth, to the point were the Artist could not keep up. Before he knew it, a sharp pain had gone through his back and he was no more; he was stabbed in the back with lightning. The last thing he saw was red and black surrounding him **(That would be awful.. being electrocuted and stabbed at the same time? Jeez..). **Mai, knowing what would soon follow if she kept this up, made the lightning bolt go away and tried to find her locket. Meanwhile, Hikaru was just getting over the pain when he realized 'Mai! What happened while I was out?' He jumped up and realized that she was frantically searching for something. 'Oh god..' he thought to himself, 'please tell me she didn't loose her necklace.' A voice from a past memory boomed in his head, saying: Do not let her loose that necklace. If she does, appalling effects will follow.

He saw a something gleam from the corner of his eye, and knowing what it was, he ran over and grabbed it. "Quick Mai!" He yelled as he threw the glistening necklace towards the frantic girl. She caught it and without second thought, put it around her neck. "You okay?" He asked, trying to get her attention. "Hmm? Yeah, poor guy, if the lightning bolt wasn't bad enough, I sent him to Hades." Mai said with a giggle. Hikaru sweat dropped and thought 'Dang.. The effect must not have worn off yet. Otherwise, she would be freaking out and feeling sorry for the poor bastard.' As if he spoke too soon, "Oh my Gosh! What have I done?! The poor guy just wanted his work to be special!" Mai said as she started too feel bad. "Mai its okay, he was a dangerous man." Hikaru said to Mai. "Okay.. But I still feel bad for him. If Hades find's out what he did, that man won't stand a chance." Mai said.

**oOoOoOInto the PresentOoOoOo**

"And after that, we called you here! That about sums it up, right Hikaru?" Mai said as she looked to Hikaru. All the members were looking at Mai like she was crazy. Finally, Lin spoke up. "Mai, are you talking about the Greek gods?"

"Yup! They taught me everything I know!" Mai said with a smile. "So they were actually able to teach an Idiot?" Naru said, not trying to smirk. "Why you!" Mai started before talking a deep breath. "Okay, so if we are done here? I would like to go back to my dorm and go study for my test, Hikaru?" Mai said, as she knew he would agree. "Ahh yes, nothing is better then studying for a test we all know you will get another 100 on." Hikaru said. "Hikaru~. Lets go!" Mai said as she dragged him towards the door. "Mai!" Yasu said before they made it out. "Yeah?" She said. "You should really stay with us for the rest of the case, since it wouldn't be the same without you. "There is no more case, he's gone. Just like I wanna be.." But no one heard the last part.

"Oh, well hears my number, so call me maybe." Yasu said with a wink. Mai scoffed and said "Wow Yasu, that's from like 2012.." But she still gave him and the rest of them her number. And with that, Mai left. But not before seeing a glare sent to her by the spoiled medium.

**Hey Guys! So, I'm trying to fix my writing style.. was this good? Bad? leave your comments and Reviews cause I need the feedback! And you Guys can always message me if you wanna talk, if you need help with your own story (I have too many idea's for my own good T-T) or if your just bored! I try to answer when ever I'm on, so PEACE!**

P.S Sorry if either of my stories are kinda all over the place. I know for a fact that my other story "Dirty Orphan" kinda sucks.. So I now have the courage to fix it! So I'm going to try to draaaaaaaaaag out the events more so its not like, their in the house, now their on the road, now their getting eaten by monkeys! ect..


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been able to update at all. BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE! I have a BABY BROTHER! Sean, who was born a couple days ago! He's sooo fat! But anyways,**** I Don't Own Ghost Hunt****. If I did, then I wouldn't have to write my ideas here, there would be a regularly broadcasted show on TV for it..**

**Chapter 4:**

After the whole Art Museum ordeal, Mai and Hikaru took a taxi to the dorms. They both decided to crash at Mai's since it was bigger and Hikaru was worried that Mai might get the side effects of using her powers. You see, since Mai isn't of total blood relation to the gods, the powers are rather hard to use. They take a toll on her body.

They arrived at the Dorms at 3:00 in the morning, and walked through the maze of beige halls until they hit Mai's room on the top floor. Sliding her ID card through the secure car access reader, they walked into an open living room area that had silver walls with black molding. There was a leather couch facing a mounted TV and a matching chair. They both walked onto the hard wood floor and, as Hikaru plopped onto the couch, Mai kept walking towards a door just past the TV. The room was Black with White strips going horizontally across the wall, and had a bed that had a white headboard and sheets. There were random accessories through the room that were green and blue too. Mai, who didn't even bother to change, fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

It was 4:30 when Mai woke up. She instantly ran to the bathroom right off of her room and threw open the toilet lid. Closing her eyes, she began to empty the contents of her stomach. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with a toilet bowl, filled with blood.

Hikaru woke up to the sounds of running and a door slamming open. Knowing what was going on, he ran into Mai's room and into the bathroom. Just as he thought, the consequence of her powers had caught up to her. He bent down to her side and rubbed her back while helping to hold her hair back. It can get worse depending of what powers she uses. The lightning move was nothing; it was sending the guy to Hades that takes a toll on her.

After about 10 minutes of vomiting, Mai walked into her room and passed out on the couch, to exhausted to stay awake anymore. Meanwhile, Hikaru sat on the couch once again and could not go back to sleep. Thought ran through his head a million miles a minute. He hated how this happened to her. Since she would be in a foul mood tomorrow, he hatched a plan to have the best day ever..

Mai woke up to the sound of her favorite song, Slow down, by Selena Gomez. She rolled over and took a look at her clock.

'8:00'

Who wants to get up at 8? She tried to go back to sleep, but the music got louder. This couldn't be her alarm clock, so what could it be? She got up, threw her slippers on, and walked out to the living room to see a mini trampoline and ball pit where the couch should have been, and an all you can eat buffet of junk food. 'Is there a Party going on I should know about?' Mai thought to herself. All of a sudden, the sound of an Air Horn rang through the dorm. Mai jumped and went into a fetal position on the ground. Meanwhile, Hikaru stared back at her, his smile full of accomplishment. Mai looked up to see Hikaru holding an air horn up to where she just was.

"Hikaru.." Mai started, letting her anger get the best of her. "Wakey Wakey Mai! We have a looong day ahead of us!" Hikaru said, ignoring the seething Mai. In no time at all, Mai was picked up by Hikaru, and thrown onto the trampoline. She then bounced off and landed into the ball pit. The whole way, Mai was plotting on how to kill Hikaru, slowly and painfully.

Face-planting into a pile of plastic balls, Mai stood up and walked towards her room. Another air horn blew and Mai was once again on the ground. "Ah, ah, ah~. We cant have you leaving my fun-filled day, now can we?" Hikaru said. "Hikaru.." Mai said in a menacing voice. "Mai.." Hikaru said, showing off the puppy dog eyes he had now perfected. 'Well, It shouldn't be to bad, right?' Mai thought to herself, but she was so wrong.

'Perfect.' Hikaru thought to himself 'Now, I can go through the day as planned. Though I cant believe she actually fell for the eyes.'

"Okay, I'll go trough with what you have planned, I mean, it cant be to bad." Mai said with a grimace. You can tell she isn't a morning person. "That's all I ask!" Hikaru said, eyes filling with glee. "First, we must eat all of this junk food while watching cheesy movies. So they both settled on the couch and began to watch both Percy Jackson movies while eating every kind of junk food they had.

OoOoOTimeSkipOoOoO – After the Movies

After the Movies, it was already passed 2 in the afternoon, so Hikaru grabbed Mai's hand and threw her into her room. "Now Mai" Hikaru started, "You have to get dressed in some awesome clothes. We're going shopping! We also have someone joining us who will help find you some good clothes!" Mai loved clothes shopping, so this made her happy. "Who's coming with us?" Mai asked.

"Mai, I haven't seen you in ages! You should call me down more often.." a new voice rang out. "Aphrodite!" Mai yelled. She ran out of her room all dressed and leaped onto the stunning women who was wearing a long white sundress. Mai was wearing a turquoise blue dress covered in flowers with a brown belt at the waist. Her sandals were brown and they wrapped around the ankle. She looked nice, as long as you didn't look at her hair, which replicated the same look Einstein pulled off. Hikaru was doing his best to not laugh, but was failing badly. "Mai, look at your hair! That won't work. C'mon sweetie, lets fix you up." Aphrodite said while pushing Mai into her room. Since SPR disband, Aphrodite filled in the Motherly role of her family. Hikaru went to follow them, but Aphrodite pushed him out saying this was 'Girl Time'.

30 minutes later, Mai stepped out with her hair in loose curls with a braided headband. She looked amazing in Hikaru's eyes. "You ready?" Mai asked. Hikaru gained his composure, and with a nod, they set off on their shopping spree.

OoOoOTimeSkipOoOoO – At the Mall

"Oh Mai, this would look amazing on you!"

"Oh Mai! Look at this!"

"Mai Mai Mai MAI! You HAVe to try this on!"

"Oh my gosh Mai, this would make you look sexay"

All this was echoing through Hollister and practically the Mall. Hikaru looked through the male's section while Aphrodite, in the female's section, was dragging around Mai. Both Mai and Hikaru sweat dropped, remembering why they didn't take her shopping. By the time Aphrodite shut up, she had already picked up almost every item in the store for Mai to try on. She pushed Mai into the dressing room and went to work.

"Okay Mai put on.. This shirt and this skirt! Oh, then try this crop top and the shorts! Oh! Oh! Oh! Try on this dress and these shoes!" Mai could only think that it would be a long night.

OoOoOTimeSkipOoOoO – Leaving the Mall

(I don't think you would want to see three pages of just "TRY THIS ONE ON" right?)

After trying on everything, they ended up going to four of five more stores before the mall closed. In total, Mai got thirteen new shirts, seven skirts, eight pairs of shorts, four dresses, three new pairs of shoes, and lots of accessories. They pretty much spent all the money, just having enough to go buy food. They ended up going through the McDonald's drive thru and going home to eat.

Mai walked into her dorm and crashed onto the couch while eating a burger. "Ugh, I feel so dead." Mai said. Hikaru silently agreed while Aphrodite was walking around the dorm. "We should go shopping again tomorrow guys, that was fun!" She said while looking through the kitchen. "NO." Mai and Hikaru both said. "Tomorrow will be a day of relaxing." Hikaru said. Mai agreed and went into her bedroom to put her new clothes away.

Aphrodite went up to Hikaru and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hikaru, when are you going to tell her?" She said. With a look of sorrow, Hikaru said "I really should tell her soon, but I can't even begin to think what it would do to her. I'll take the pain to make her happy."

**Bum Bum BUUUUUUM! What are they talking about? Find out in the next episode of the New and Improved! Did that sound good, cause my TV show idea isn't that bad.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So about dat cliffy.. It could mean anything~ Maybe she looked bad in the clothes she bought, maybe she had something on her teeth, or maybe something more.. Amounting, eh? We'll find out soon enough.. maybe :)**

Chapter 5:  
One minute she was making breakfast, and the next she was in a park? That's not how logic works. Mai had been putting a bagel in the toaster and next thing she knew, she was jogging in the middle of a park. She looked down to see..

'I'm a man?!' Mai thought to herself. 'Oh, I'm in one of those dreams..'. Jogging by a puddle, she got a close look at what the man looked like. He was about her age, maybe slightly older. And with his light brown hair and sky blue eyes, he could pass as a movie star. He was wearing a pair of running sweatpants and a black long sleeved under armor shirt that had a tight, good fit. His shoes looked like new, matching the whole outfit. Obviously he had a good job, being able to afford such a luxury.

She realized she couldn't control what she was doing. Watching carefully, she noticed the park looked familiar. 'Where have I seen this before?' She thought to herself. Watching the scenery go by, she saw it was a rather foggy morning and that she was heading into a deep part of the forest.

Several minutes passed by and the fog didn't clear up. The forest was only getting thicker and it was only getting harder to see. She could tell the man was also lost, due to the unclear movements he made while running, just trying to stay on a path. The only lighting was the slight peak of the sun that shone through the trees.

After the minutes dragged on, a cabin came into view. Mai would have felt relieved if she didn't know how these dreams always end up. She prepared herself for the worst-case scenario as the man she was in walked up the steps and knocked on the doors. The fog prevented her from seeing all of the details of the Cabin, but she could tell it was relatively old, and had seen better days. The old red paint was now chipped and weathered and it had random clutter of traps and trapping accessories scattered around. The only sign of life was the light that shone through the window.

Footsteps and creaking was heard from inside the house after the man had knocked. The door opened to reveal an old man who coordinated with the house. His grayish, scruffy hair was long passed due for a trim and his clothes looked like they had been run over and thrown into a mud puddle.

"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to have bothered you at this time, but I got myself lost while jogging. Do you know the way back to the park?" The man said in a smooth voice. The old man looked at him with a puzzled expression for a few seconds before slipping into a smirk. "Well, for now you will have to stay here, since the fog would throw you off anyways. Then I'll show you the way back." He said while showing the man inside. The man happily obliged, and sat down in an old recliner. "I'll grab 'ya a beer. It helps to keep the mind clear."

When the old guy walked away, the man got up and looked out the back window. It was still foggy, but you could make out something hanging off of the not so far shed. It looked to human to be any animal.

Human..

'Holy Shit!' Mai thought to herself. 'This kooky old man hunts and kills people!' Apparently the young man thought the same thing, but didn't over react. He knew that if he did, the old man would most likely kill him. So the man sat back down and pretended like he didn't see anything.

A minute passed and the elderly man came back holding a kitchen knife. "Well, I came back with the beer to see you snooping in my back yard, so I know you saw him. Poor soul, he was lost because of the fog, just like you.. Oh well, its always fun to have the prey run, right? That's why hunting people is better than animals; they put up more of a fight." The old guy smirked before lunging at the poor young man. The newly discovered hunter aimed for the heart, but the jogger put his hand up and blocked the knife. It wasn't a very vital blow, but his hand would be practically useless now.

The jogger knocked the elder off of him and ran up the stairs, leaving a bloody trail and red-stained hand prints. He opened a nearby door and found himself hiding in closet moments later. "You see, it's always good to draw blood, just so you know where the prey will go." he heard the hunter say right outside of the door. Moments of tense silence passed, and Mai was beginning to wonder if the crazed old man had mercifully left. She should have known that in visions such as these, that was a luxury seldom afforded. 

The door threw open and there the scruffy man stood, with a butcher knife in one hand and the other against the door. "That was no fun, you didn't even take the route outside. I left the path clear; you were just too occupied to see it. That's how I caught you. Well, hunting is hunting." 

The insane hunter proceeded to take the knife and plunged it into his captured prey's chest. The old man then grabbed the dying jogger by the collar and dragged him out of his last refuge, exposing him to harsh reality. He was truly dying, and he now had nothing to loose. With these thoughts, he wrenched the knife from his still bleeding wound and thrust it into the back of the old man, right over where his heart should have been. The old man let out a breath and crippled down to the floor. They both lay there dying. They both lay there dying. One in regret, one in fulfillment. 'At least I did some good before I went. If only...' The thoughts of the young man never finished, as the inky blackness of death took his vision out

Mai woke up, sweat coating her whole body. She took in a couple deep breaths to calm herself, but when it didn't work, she rolled over to look at the time.

'5:48'

"D-Damn.. I couldn't have slept a bit more?" Mai said out loud, to no one in particular.

As she went to get up, her phone vibrated, signaling an incoming call. She picked up the phone and the call was from.. Masako?

"Masako? What do you need at this hour? I mean, not that I don't want to talk to you or anything, but its just kind of early and I wasn't expecting-"

"Mai, your rambling." Masako said.

"Whoops! But, what did you need?" Mai replied, a tone I her voice saying she was surprised that Masako would be calling her, at this time alone.

"Well, I would like to talk about what I did at the Art Museum.. It was an idiotic move on my part. I should have never gone that far just to get Oliver to myself. I can tell that he likes you differently then how he likes me. He never calls me by my first name and.. I got jealous." At this point, you could tell that Masako was doing her best not to cry, or show any emotion.

"What I'm really trying to say, it that.. I'm sorry about what I did. You probably wont forgive me, I mean; I pushed you down the stairs. But I would just like to get my apology out there. And Mai-"

"Masako" Mai said. The line went quiet, signaling for Mai to keep talking. "*sign* Yes, it was a rather stupid move, but I forgive you. I can tell you just wanted Naru to look at you instead of me. Wait.. that came out wrong! I meant it as in not as much attention. Wait.. Crap! You know what? You know what I mean. I just meant that-"

"Your rambling. And one more thing before I go" Masako said, "We have a case. In Three days, meet at the Riverside Park at 9:30 a.m. And Oliver wanted me to say 'Don't be Late'." With that, the phone line went dead.

Mai laid back down and thought about what just happened. 'Heh, maybe my dream was connected to this park.' She thought. She knew it had to be, since she never got dreams out of the blue.

**Just a short Chapter to introduce the new case.. I have to thank 14AmyChan for helping write in the new P.O.V cause my draft really sucked for it xD Like really, she can make my sucky writing look like.. Pizza. And I looooove pizza. The things I write when I'm hungry.. Expect the next chapter to come out soon since I've already started it! And one again, Thanks 14AmyChan, you da bomb!**

Peace~! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Authors Note – Hey guys, I just thought I would let you know that my computer keyboard is officially useless.. I'll have to get it fixed so I don't have to use an on-screen keyboard to type. I'll update this chapter when it's all fixed.

Until then,

~Katie

P.S If someone would like to help me make the chapters I would appreciate it a lot! I know what I want to happen but I cant really type it.. only if someone really wants to help though, no pressure xD


End file.
